


【MH】Horror变成猫了

by Kaiyou_kun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: HorrorTale, M/M, 半强迫性爱暗示, 邪骨团
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: “怎么追到你？”
Relationships: Dust Sans/Horror Sans, Dust/Horror, MH - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 10





	【MH】Horror变成猫了

——发生什么了？  
——Horror变成猫了！

故事的开头很简单。就像往常一样，Horror作为整个邪骨团唯一一个还有Papyrus兄弟的家伙，几天前又回到Horrortale去探望弟弟。Nightmare大多数时候由着他去，权当做给他放个假，但这次却有些奇怪了。  
五天了，Horror还没有回来。  
Nightmare等得烦了，指使Killer和Cross去Horrortale里找人。然而当他们到达Horrortale雪镇那栋老旧的木头小房子时，为他们开门的只有那个身高超标的Papyrus。  
“奇怪的SANS们来找我的兄弟？”Suger大声感叹道，“事实上，我已经有几天没见到过他了。大概……两天？我之前催促他去岗哨工作，可是他没在晚饭时间回来，我以为他已经跟你们走了。”  
“你没去找他？”Cross问。  
“哦，当然去了。不过我没在哨站看见他。我只在那边发现了这个小家伙。”  
Suger大步走到破旧的长沙发边，扒开几个软趴趴的枕头，从沙发缝里捞出一个白色的毛团子。Killer和Cross仔细一看，是一只脏兮兮的长毛白猫，缺了一只耳朵，瞎了一只眼睛，蜷缩在高个子骷髅的手套里，嗅到了陌生怪物的气味，正眯着充血的左眼警惕地打量他们。  
两个天不怕地不怕的邪骨被震惊得差点背过气去，咳嗽了半天，使劲揉了揉眼睛，顺了顺胸口做足心理准备，再转头去看那只猫。然而下一秒毛团子就已经飞扑过来，动作快的根本看不清，尖锐的前爪差点在Cross的脸上留下一道和右眼下旧伤对称的疤。

于是再也没人怀疑这只猫的真实身份了。

—Horror变成猫了—

“所以，这就是对当前状况的全部解释？”Nightmare抱着手臂说。  
Killer和Cross同时点头，脸上还挂着几道猫抓痕。  
他们实在没办法把唐突变成猫的Horror带回邪骨团的本部，只好请Nightmare屈尊亲自驾到Horrortale。Horror变成猫之后意识也跟着变成猫，平时处的还行的同僚根本不认，别说进传送门了，除了Suger以外的人摸一把都气的炸毛。Suger的解释是“它平时都很乖的，只在沙发上打盹，可能是因为不认识你们才生气”。  
Killer听见就来气，还不认识，小二五仔，等你变回去就把石油全塞进你破洞的死脑壳里。  
Nightmare倒是很冷静，不过纵然是邪骨团老大也搞不清楚这是哪种戏剧性的魔法。他对动物的情绪感知不是很清晰，不过在现在的状况下，即使没有情绪感知能力的人也能看出这只炸毛猫浑身上下散发出的敌意和紧张。

“都离他远点。带不走就留在这里吧，我再去找找解决办法。”Nightmare叹气。

然而对Horror猫表现出额外兴趣的，很奇怪，是Murder。带兜帽的阴郁怪物试图接近小猫，一样得到了凶恶的警告声，伸出的手差点也跟着遭殃。Murder耸耸肩，没再坚持，只是掏出几罐从和平AU的人类商店里顺来的宠物猫罐头交给Suger道：“猫的话吃这个比较合适，就当我送给他的吧。”  
“专属于猫的食物？真奇怪。不过还是谢谢你，戴帽子的冒牌SANS。”  
他转身离开的时候，白猫仍然弓着脊背站在兄弟的脚边，目不转睛地盯着他直到房门被关上。

脏兮兮的白色长毛，毛发下精瘦的身体，还有原本属于左耳的地方上蜿蜒的旧伤疤——变成了猫的Horror比起被他的兄弟饲养，更像是临时来到屋檐下借宿的流浪猫，身上的野性被食物匮乏的地底磨炼的愈发尖锐，仅仅打量一眼就知道是危险而难以驯服的野兽。Murder总没法把这个鲜活的动物形象从脑海中驱赶出去，他想，也许变成猫的Horror并没有意识到他现在的模样才更接近他原本的自己。说实话Horror意料之中地和吃宠物猫罐头的家养猫完全不同，这副样子尽管狼狈丑陋，但那具小小的动物躯体中散发出的张力和生命力让他看上去危险得迷人，简直让人挪不开视线。  
一点儿也不可爱的猫咪。  
可Murder偏偏就对可爱的东西提不起兴趣。

第二天Nightmare依然没有什么办法，Murder再去Horrortale的时候一切照旧，不过前一天刚刚拿去的猫罐头已经消失得无影无踪了。Suger说镇子里有些怪物听说他们家来了外人就偷偷跑来，最后一声不响地拿走了罐头。谁知道为什么呢，也许他们家里有猫怪物吧。Murder无言以对，他早该考虑到的——不过好在远远地趴在柜子顶上的Horror没有被饿到的迹象。  
“小猫，怎么一来客人你就躲到角落里？这可和你热情的主人、伟大的PAPYRUS不太相符啊。”Suger伸出手去，连脚尖都不用踮就轻松地拎着兄长的后颈皮把猫了提下来。Horror被自家弟弟放到Murder面前的桌子上，看上去不太开心，但好歹没有马上跑走。Suger哼着不成调的歌转身去了厨房，Horror就焦躁地在桌面上磨着爪子，木材上被从未修建过的指爪用力犁出一道道不浅的痕迹。想必这样的爪子不会用来给主人捏肉垫玩，Murder想象得到它在深陷入活物的柔软喉咙时，一击就使猎物毙命的场景。  
Murder托着下巴看他挠木头，桌子上的小猫被他盯毛了，缓缓后退试图离开——Murder瞬间伸出手去，用虎口处卡着后脖颈把猫钉在桌子上，Horror下一秒就被他按趴下了。动弹不得的小野猫立刻从耳朵尖炸到尾巴尖，呲起尖牙嘶声警告，咬不到就用前爪挠在他的骨手上。Horror自然不怕直接伸爪子，一抓就是下死手的力度，尖锐的指甲立刻抓破衣袖，接着像犁桌面一样在骨节上留下伤痕。痛自然是痛的，野猫的力气比想象中的大，可Murder像是没感觉一样继续掐着，脸上的表情和施暴的手都一点儿也没有松动。Horror挣扎了很久，确认已经使出了所有力气让这个怪物受伤，自己却依然还在钳制之下，最后只能低吼着伏下了身子，尾巴低低地贴着桌面扫动。  
认输了。  
Murder笑了笑，松开手挠挠白猫的脖子，把破烂的袖口卷起来露出满是伤口的骨手。Horror皱着鼻子把撸猫的手推开，不过这次没伸爪子。当Suger端着盘子走过来的时候，Murder藏起了自己受伤的手。  
“伟大的PAPYRUS亲手为客人烹饪的意大利面！小猫，这不是给你准备的，不许偷吃！”  
“没关系，Papyrus，我不吃……”  
Horror两三下跳到兄弟的手边绕着盘子打转，低头闻了闻食物就伸出舌头舔食面条上的酱汁。Murder看着缺个耳朵的猫欢快地吃着暗红色的肉酱，忽然怀疑地眯起眼睛。  
“抱歉，失陪一下。”

所以到底为什么没人觉得魔法匮乏的Horrortale里根本不会发生怪物变成猫的荒唐事？  
从雪镇到森林里的岗哨有些距离，但Murder还是去了。远远地就看见属于Horror的简陋岗哨空无一人，周围也不见活物。Murder踱到岗哨前，弯腰把脑袋伸进去，低头向下看。

看到了蜷缩在破烂纸板柜台下的Horror。

若不是Murder最清楚怪物们死后都会变作灰尘，他就要相信躺在湿泥和脏雪上的怪物其实是具沉默冰冷的死尸。

“knock knock？”  
“……get out.”  
Horror的声音比平时还要嘶哑，低沉地应了一声才翻过身来，用疲倦的红色独眼看着自己正上方的Murder背光的脸。  
“你兄弟在找你。”  
“heh，他想得起来的时候倒是会来找我。”Horror不带感情地笑了笑，“他之前还来找过我……那是什么时候来着，两天前？”  
“是三天。你在这里躺了三天。”  
“哦，好吧。原谅一个破脑袋骷髅的差记性吧。”Horror无所谓道，“他过来把那只猫抱走以后就没在来过。这就是我想要的。”  
“你知道那只猫？”  
“我怎么不知道？是那只白猫吧，耳朵被灌木丛刮烂了，吃腐肉染虫子瞎了眼睛。之前我在这附近‘处理’那些人类尸体的时候它就一直跟着我，野动物总是知道抢食的。”  
“那你怎么没杀了它？”  
“没杀了它……heh，谁知道呢。谁知道我是会获得一餐难吃的猫肉还是一手灰尘，何必白费力气。”Horror摆了摆手，依旧躺在地上不起来，“换个话题吧。我猜你找到我就意味着我又要回去给Nightmare干我的破烂工作了？“  
“谁知道呢。“Murder模仿着他的语气，绕进哨站里面，在Horror旁边好整以暇地蹲下来，”你在这里像具人类尸体一样躺了三天，这就是你想要的？“  
“也许吧。像具尸体一样。我本来就应该是这样(which i suppose to be)。”

Horror闭上眼睛疲倦地叹息，而Murder依旧凝视着他。他们沉默很久，哨站外的天色是肮脏的昏黄，只能听见阴冷的山风从树林里穿过的声音，脚下冰凉的雪水混着泥土脏兮兮地沾在Murder的鞋底——Horror就背身对着他躺在这里。他蜷缩在这个死寂世界的中心，把自己缩至无限小，直到融入身边了无生气的氛围，变成这些静止背景的一部分。Murder回想起那只神经过敏的野猫，觉得Horror想错了。不让任何人接近、还把Murder的手挠的满是伤痕的那只动物，那才是Horror应该是的样子。

“Horror。”

没有回答。

Murder微微动了动。连衣服摩擦的窸窣声都没有，一粒雪被踩碎的声音都没有——无声的谋杀者向Horror暴露出的颈椎伸出手去。  
下一秒天旋地转，Horror像野兽一样暴起将他扑倒在地上，用力踩住他的肩胛骨，沾血的骨刺已经以毫厘之差悬停在他红蓝两色的眼睛上方——若不是Murder还用一只手抵挡着，这根骨头就已经进了他的眼窝。Horror压在他身上剧烈地喘着气，嘴角不可抑制地向上勾起，冷汗顺着面骨滑落，红眼睛几乎要在昏暗的阴影里发出光来。他瞥了一眼Murder用来发动魔法的那只手，注意到上面密密麻麻的猫抓痕，眯起眼睛笑出声来。  
“疯子……”Horror大口喘息着适应自己的过呼吸，盯着Murder断断续续地笑，“还有遗言吗？”

“有啊。”  
Murder仰面看着准备杀戮的Horror，眨了眨眼睛，意料之中地发现自己怎么也挪不开视线。

“怎么追到你？”

“pfff，浪费生命。”Horror的手指窸窸窣窣地抠挖着漆黑的眼眶，“我有更好的提议，我现在就在这里把你杀了。”  
“要不这样，我有个两全其美的建议。”Murder笑道，“我们俩在这里打一场，不见血不能停，最后我打赢了就在这里把你强上了。我会把你按在那棵树上或者混着你的血的雪水坑里，让你趴在地上跪着挨操。可能会有点疼，不过我想你不会介意的。”  
“别说大话了，甜心。虽然这话比刚才那句要好听的多，但你总能看出现在谁在谁的上面吧。”  
“heh，那么我就当你接受挑战了。”

Nightmare找到自己的两个手下时，这两个家伙正和猫一起缩在破沙发上打盹，身上盖着Suger友情提供的薄毯子。他粗略查看了一下，问题不大，就是HP惊人地低，两个人都是。  
所以Horror根本没有变成猫，只是莫名失踪了几天，好不容易再次出现然后和Murder大打出手到两败俱伤？这都什么跟什么。Nightmare感觉自己被气的脑壳痛，触手一卷把两个作死鬼扔进传送门。  
而Murder醒来之后的第一眼看到的是Cross和Killer，两个同僚正像见了鬼一样看着他——他反应了一会儿才发现自己已经回到了邪骨团本部，依然被安置在沙发上，左手边是还在睡的Horror，右手边蜷缩着脏兮兮的猫。  
“你怎么把他找回来的？”  
“你怎么让它听你话的？！”  
Killer和Cross同时问。Murder思考了一会儿，伸出自己被猫抓伤的手，上面新添了被骨刺攻击的伤痕。  
“呃……打架，我猜？”  
Murder耸耸肩，露出一个无辜的笑容。

“打赢就行。两个都是。”

——Fin.

2020.3.16


End file.
